She's so Fluffy
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: ZangooseXHuman. just a little fluffy chapter i whipped up in a few days. a boy saved a Zangoose from a attack and they live together. what will become of this turn of events?


She's so Fluffy

**Hello readers, here goes another story for Pokemon. I don't have much to say so I will just go straight to the story and let you read and review.**

We currently see a home in the Kanto Region where a young man by the name of Jack is relaxing in his home with his roommate, a Zangoose named Ellen. They have been friends ever since Jack had saved Zangoose from being captured by poachers to be a sex slave, and for that she was extremely thankful. So now they live together in peace in the country, they both couldn't handle the big city life, but now let's see what each person is up to, let's go!

**With Jack:**

we see old Jack out in his garage working on a homemade car he had spent years building and restoring as well. He sighed as he sat up, upset about a recent event, more specific a date with the 7th girl this week. The date started normal but like all the others they have all ended in disaster. He made his way over to his workbench, started to fiddle with little trinkets he was building just for fun. He was starting to worry that there would be no one for him in his life. Personally, the only reason he found Ellen in the forest was because he planned to kill himself. He had no family near where he lived and no one in his life, so he saw no point, but when he saved that little Zangoose, his life had changed. he smiled as he started to remember that day…

_Flashback…_

_We see a 19 year old kid in the middle of the forest, holding a pistol to his head and writing a letter to his family to say he was sorry and how he was depressed. When he finished writing, he was about to pull the trigger when a Zangoose suddenly darted out of a bush and ducked behind him, shaking terribly in fear. He was confused and put the pistol down and was about to turn around when he saw two men walk into the clearing. One dude was a average sized man and he other was rather tall and had a beard. "Oi, Child! Did you see a Zangoose run by?!" said the average man in a loud and deep voice. Jack was about to speak when in the corner of his eye, he saw the Zangoose was on her knees and begging in her poke speech to not give her away._

"_Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. why? Is it your's?" Jack questioned the men as the bearded man stepped forward._

"_no, but it soon will be" he said in a type of Irish accent. He started smirking when he noticed the gun and note on the boy's side. "the reason we want it is simple" he stated "when needed a female in our home and a sex slave as well, our last one died from a little 'rough' fun" the dude said with a cackle. Jack couldn't believe this, they were going to force the poor Zangoose to be a slave and possible kill her as well. "now where is she?" Jack reached into his pocket and flipped a little device he head on him, it was a tracker that he placed on himself that he was going to turn on before pulling the trigger. It was to alert and bring the police here but it also gave audio and the officers at the station heard all what the men said. Jack smirked as he spoke._

"_yeah I know where she is, but it won't matter to you because you're going to jail" Jack simply said, earning confused looks on both poachers. _

"_what are you talking about boy?" said the other man as he scratched the pistol at his head in confusing… 'wait, PISTOL!?' the man quickly turned around and saw about 7 officers facing them with guns pointing at them. "how in the name of Arceus did you find us?" the bearded man demanded as he and his partner got cuffed._

"_Simple, I had a tracker on me and I used it to attract the cops" Jack said as he bent down and then, picked up the scared Zangoose and held her close to him. "now you can go to jail and become somebody else's sex slave, see how you like the receiving end" Jack smirked as he saw the men being taken away and out of the forest. He then turned to the Zangoose. "they can't hurt you anymore, your safe. You can remain to be safe if you would like to live with me, as long as I can call you Ellen?" his answer was Ellen grabbing his collar and hugging his neck and she nodded her head. Jack then picked her up and carried her home…_

_End of Flashback._

Jack sighed as he put a little device in his ear, it was a translator, he used it to communicate with Ellen. He laid back in his work chair as he started wondering on what Ellen was doing…

**With Ellen:**

We see the door leading into Ellen's room and when we enter, it's a great surprise. The reason why is because we see Ellen laying on her bed, fingering herself and fondling her breasts as she is panting like a dog and is saying Jack's name. 'oh Jack, please punish me, I have been a naughty girl' she moaned as she fingered faster and faster. She grew a crush on Jack and she was in her heat, so this was the best way to solve her problem. She shouted out Jack's name as her orgasm hit her hard and her fluids flowed out over her already soaked sheets. She slowly panted as she started to get up and walk to the shower across the hall, she entered the shower but didn't lock the door, she figured that Jack will be in the shop for a little longer. She turned the water on and placed the clothes Jack bought her on the counter and stepped in to the shower. Ten minutes later, she didn't hear the door open inside the house or close or even hear Jack walking up stairs. Jack had ear plugs in so he couldn't hear the shower running, so he just walked straight into the bathroom to wash up… right as Ellen was walking out. She screamed and covered herself and jack quickly darted out of the room and into his room.

Ellen was shocked, Jack had just saw her naked… _'wait he saw me naked, but he didn't leave until a few minutes had passed, why?' _Ellen wondered as she started blushing as she put her dress back on and then walked out of the bathroom. Jack was in his room, blushing like a mad man at what he saw. Ellen, the rescue he had saved, naked in front of him with he c-cup breasts. He started to smile a little, he always did start to have a little crush on Ellen, but he just didn't know what to say. He just let it slide by and decided to talk to Ellen about what had happen. He made his way downstairs and saw Ellen sitting at the couch with a cup of tea in her hands and a pot in front of her "Jack we need to talk" Ellen said, not even turning around to look at him. Jack made his way down and sat across from Ellen, pouring himself some tea.

"okay, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I barged in on you, but why did you not attack or yell at me like you would any one else?" Jack asked as Ellen looked a little embarrassed by this, but she stirred herself right and let out a deep breath and spoke.

'Okay, the reason that I didn't yell at you is because I wasn't really that embarrassed' Ellen quickly said with her blush deepening in shade as Jack was just surprised, then moving over to the couch and took one of Ellen's clawed hands into his.

"Ellen what are you not telling me?" Jack questioned as Ellen started to slightly shake from worry. Should she tell him? She finally decided on what to do. Ellen turned to face Jack, then she pressed hr lips to his gently, not forcing it. She expected Jack to turn away or at least break away, but she didn't expect to feel jack wrap his arms around Ellen's waist and pull her on top of him, causing them to collapse on the couch in a heated make-out session and their lips were mashing against each other and their hands started to roam each other's bodies. Jack found Ellen's cute ass and gripped it firmly, making her gasp, but then moan in the kiss as her hands found a bulge growing in Jack's pants and she retracted her claws**(A/N I know that can't really happen, but this is Fanfiction, it can happen) **and then started to slip her hand inside of Jack's pants and boxers, feeling his full erection in her hands. Jack groaned as Ellen gave him a few pumps as he snaked one of his hands into Ellen's panties and cup her sex.

Ellen shuddered as she rubbed Jack's member and he rubbed her sex, the moment was heating up, when Jack broke the kiss "I love you" Jack smiled as he slightly panted. Ellen smiled the biggest smile she ever had and started ravishing Jack's face with kisses while he hand continued working his cock. Jack groaned, but then placed a hand on her arm. "Hang on, how about we move this to the bedroom?" Jack slyly said with a smirk, making Ellen nod her head, but then the next thing she knew, she was being carried by Jack, bridal style and her hand is still on is cock. They made their way to the room and once the door was open, Jack let Ellen down to her feet, but she quickly pounced out him, pushing both of them onto the bed, lips locked and clothes flying off. Jack unbuckled his panted and through them off with his underwear and Ellen's bra and panties. He didn't do his shirt because Ellen used her claws to shred it off.

Jack and Ellen pressed their naked bodies to each other and it was amazing, they never felt something like this in ever. The continued kissing and roaming when Ellen started trailing her mouth down Jack's chest until she had reached his member, she then started licking around the base of it and fondled his balls. She then trailed her tongue up the shaft and then shoved the whole 11" cock down her throat, causing her to gag, but she then relaxed herself as she started to bob her head and fondle her balls, swallowing any pre-cum that has formed already. Jack felt like he was in heaven as Ellen was working his erection, he never felt anything like this as he ran his fingers through her hair and left them on her head. He then gripped her hair and started to thrust into her mouth, making a slapping sound as it was shoved down he throat. Jack then felt a sensation go through him "I'm cumming" Jack grunted as he shoved his cock down Ellen's throat, making her gag from the length and from the cum pouring down her throat. Jack pulled out of Ellen's mouth, letting her gain some air and swallow what she had in her mouth.

"it's my turn now" jack said as he crawled up to Ellen's Breasts and took them both in his hands, kneading them gently and taking one of her perky nipples in his mouth and started suckling on it like an infant as his tongue also toyed with it and his teeth chew on it slightly. Ellen placed her hands on his head, shoving Jack closer to her breast, she felt like a mother feeding her child and she loved it. He was just swallowing her breast milk as he played with her breasts, then he unlatched from her nipple and took the other one into his mouth since it needed some attention. After a few minutes of suckling, Jack let go and started to trail his tongue down Ellen's chest and down to between her legs, then he spread her legs open revealing her sex then darted his tongue deep inside the unexplored territory. Ellen gasped at the sudden move but then moaned and sighed as Jack worked her pussy with his tongue.

Ellen was in heaven, she could not believe that this was happening. Here she was, laying in bed with Jack as he ate her out and fondled with her breasts, keeping them happy. Ellen moaned as Jack used his other hand to finger her pussy as he continued licking, making Ellen shout in pleasure, she was loving this. She then felt a sensation build up inside her, feeling like a dam was about to burst "Jack I'm gonna cum, make me cum!" She pleaded, which Jack happily did, and with a few last licks, Ellen gave way and her fluids drenched his head and hair, but he swallowed all of it and raised his head, licking his lips. Ellen gave a weak smile, then felt Jack's member probing at her entrance, wet enough that it'll slip right in. "please Jack, I need you so bad, punish me master" Ellen purred as Jack pressed his lips to hers and then with one thrust, he slid right inside her and broke past her virginity barrier. Ellen closed her eyes tight and tried to not shed a tear, but after a few minutes past Jack started to thrust again, replacing pain with pleasure.

Jack grunted as he thrust into Ellen's pussy, her insides so warm against his cock. He felt like he was in heaven as he pulled Ellen into his arms and kissed her hungrily as he continued thrusting into her tight pussy. He broke for air and grunted "god, Ellen your so tight!" Jack grunted as he felt a feeling pass through him, signaling him that his climax was closing in. he then laid Ellen back down onto the bed, placing her wrists to the headboard and then started to practically slam her pussy, making a slapping sound with every move. "I'm cumming!" Jack shouted as with one last thrust he tried to bury his cock deep inside of Ellen's pussy as he felt his load pour out and into her womb, making her moan from the warm feeling inside her. Jack pulled out of her, some of their combined fluid flowing out, then Jack smirked as he went down and kissed her cheek and whispered "one last spot to fill" he smiled as he helped Ellen on all fours and he lifted her tail, revealing her back entrance. Then with her still hard member, he probed the hole then plunged in, a little trouble since it was incredibly tight.

Ellen squealed as she felt Jack push into her anus and slowly start to thrust in and out. After getting used to the tightness, Jack was able to start thrusting faster and faster, causing Ellen to start panting slightly and her claws make claw-marks on the head board of the bed. Jack was grunting as he tried to give as much pleasure to Ellen with the remaining energy he had left, so he placed one of his hands on her breasts and started toying with them and his other hand starts to finger her pussy with great force, making Ellen yell "Oh Yes! Yes! Please punish me master, I'm your slave, do what you will to me!" Ellen shouted, then she felt Jack whisper in her ear.

"you're not a slave, you're my lover and my equal, I love you" Jack smiled as he kissed her cheek and continued thrusting in and out of her while fingering and toying with her, making her continue to scream in pleasure and ecstasy. Jack yelled out Ellen's name as he spilt his third load for the night into Ellen's back side and felt her pussy clamp down on his fingers and release her second load onto his fingers, soaking them. Jack pulled out of Ellen and lifted his hand to his face and licked his fingers off of the sweet taste, it reminded him of sweet vanilla drenched in honey. He collapsed next to Ellen, who almost was about to pass out, so he pulled her onto his chest and pulled her in for a kiss as they fell asleep with their lips locked and their hands intertwined.

**The next morning:**

Jack woke up to have a odd feeling in his crotch area, so he looked down there… only to see Ellen servicing his morning wood. He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair, letting her know that he was up. Ellen smiled into his cock as she deep throated his cock as she felt his load pour out of him. She pulled her head up with a pop and crawled up to Jack "thanks for my morning 'milk'" Ellen giggled as she snuggled her head on his naked chest and smiled. Jack wondered how lucky he was to have a sweet girl like her, after everything that has happened between them. He kissed Ellen on her head and laid back on the claw-marked head board. He relaxed for the rest of the day, all he did was lay in bed with Ellen and at night, they started to make love, nothing could ever stop these lovers from hiding their feelings anymore or stop them from being together… little did they know that they had a little surprise about to visit them in about 8 months.

**9 Month's Later:**

We now see Jack and Ellen looking over a crib holding their little child, their offspring, their little bundle of joy. They smiled as they walked back to their room to leave their child sleep, then the door slowly started to close as we saw Jack and Ellen start to make love again, like they have been non stop ever since their child was born, then the door closed with a *thump* and all that was heard was panting, shouting and the sound of jack and Ellen calling each other's name out to Arceus, then continuing the love making, that would never stop. We now see them 7 hours later, resting in each others arms, barely awake just whispering sweet nothing into their ears. "I love you Ellen, I don't ever want you to leave" jack said as he held Ellen close to his chest, which contained the beating heart that beat only for her.

"I love you too, my lovely Jack. I will never leave you and I will stay with you until death" Ellen smiled as she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loves…

**A/N and that's it ladies and gentlemen, now this is just a little fluff I wanted to write, so review and let me know what you thought… oh, and also clean your keyboards, you naughty perverts!**

**FIN**


End file.
